Holidays: Marauder Style
by EmilyDesperauxBlack
Summary: This is how I pictured the Marauders celebrating the hoildays.
1. Halloween

Yea, boreden hit me here so I was like, " Okay, I'll write something!! YEA!!" So here I am.....

Gendi: You always sit there...

Anya: Damn it woman, must you be EVERYWHERE I AM!?

Gendi: Yes...I LOOOOOOVE YOU!!

Anya: Damn.

Disclaimer: Look, if I owned anything would I being sititng here in the cold ass room? No....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Halloween - Oct. 31**_

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween-OH GEESH!" A young girl screamed, falling over a bed.

"Oh my god, I knocked over the Pumpkin Queen!" Sirius said, helping her up and dusting her off.

"Off," Anya said, "that hurt."

"Well, excuse me little Miss Darkness," Sirius mocked a prep.

"SIRIUS! AND ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT!" came the shrill voice of-

"Chloe! I'm sorry!" Sirius mockingly wailed.

Anya stepped back, "Whoa..."

"What?" Sirius and Chloe both said in unison.

"T-T-T-That!" Anya studdered, pointing behind Sirius and Chloe.

_**Meanwhile.....**_

"Remus, I'm sure she'll love this outfit," Lily said smiling at the Jack Skellington costume Remus had on.

Remus grinned underneath the mask," Atleast I can breath...."

"True," Lily agreed.

"So......" Remus paused as Lily fixed his hair," What are you going to be?"

"A sugar plum fairy," Lily blushed.

"AWW!" Remus teased.

"Yea, don't tell James I'm wearing pantyhose," she shuddered," He'll go pyscho."

"It's lust," Remus grinned, "OW!"

"Say that again and I hit harder," Lily said, grinning.

_**That was in the girls dorm, but back to the boys dorm....**_

Both Sirius and Chloe turned around and screamed.

There stood James Potter The...Llama!

"Baa!" James 'baa'ed.

"James you idiot, llamas don't baa!" Chloe said shrilly.

Sirius burst out laughing.

"What do they do?" James asked curiously.

Anya looked up," I have no clue...."

_**Two hours later....**_

In the GCR stood Lily the Sugar Plum Fairy, Chloe the Cheerleader, James the Llama, Sirius the Playboy, Anya the Rag Doll (Sally, and Remus The Bone Daddy (Jack).

"What the hell Sirius?!" Anya exclaimed.

"What, should I go get a cane also?" Sirius asked.

She smacked her head against a wall," I-ow-live-ow-with-ow-idiots."

Lily giggled," Actually, he looks kinda-"

" SHEXAY!!" Chloe screamed.

"May we go to the feast now?" Anya asked them.

"Of course," Remus said.

As they left the room, James gave a feeble, "Baa!" and flapped his arms.

_**At the Great Hall.....**_

Hundreds of kids were in costume, and it was pretty fun to see.

Sirius kept strutting around, winking at girls who blushed.

Anya and Remus sat together, talking. Chloe listened to Anya and Remus while James and Lily...

"BAA!" James cried.

"Shut UP James!" Lily yelled furiously.

"You know you like the llama!" James teased. Lily smacked him.

"OY! What was that for?!" James asked, rubbing his head.

"For being a llama," Lily replied, snapping at him.

_**That night...**_

Everyone lay in bed, well....

Sirius and Chloe lay sleeping on the couch in each others arms. Remus and Anya sleeping in Remus's bed. And as for Lily and James...

"You'll like this room!" James reassured her.

"Where is it?" Lily asked, tired.

James noticed how sleepy she was and picked her up bridal style.

Lily gasped," James.." she said warningly.

"Shh," James replied.

James walked infront of a wall three times, thinking hard. Then a door appeared, like magic! ( The lameness of me)

"What the-"

"Shh, " He said to her again.

And after that, they slept in that room for the night. Together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is how I pictured them partying for Halloween! Hope you liked it. RR please!


	2. Gah

Okay PLEASE DON'T KILL ME but...I won't updating anything because I am angry at a certain person and I have writers block. So yea, I'm so sorry. BUT I know I'm getting the new Nightmare Before Christmas video game so woop! (Nightmare Before Christmas- Oogie's Revenge) Oh yea baby. I'll be playing ALL THE TIME! Kickass. Plus I'm sick to the bone. sniffS EVIL JAPAN! They got their NMBC game early ! shoots Japan with evil duck droppings Hehe.... (As you can tell, I'm just writing stupid stuff. ) Umm...neomail me on Neopets tho for suggestions. (lilmilkshake41) I LOVE JACK SKELLINGTON.

Again, please forgive me.

Pumpkin Queen


End file.
